


Here

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A post-series established relationship fic... Tommy and Barbara get up to mischief.Inspired by a writing prompt posted on Pinterest (as usual!);o)
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Here

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended
> 
> _My 300th ILM offering... only you can decide if that is a good or a bad thing!_

I was juggling two mugs, trying to open the door to Tommy’s office with my elbow, which was why I stumbled when the door opened wide. He swooped in and rescued the mugs, allowing me to stop myself from falling. 

“Nice to see where your priorities lie. Save the coffee and let your partner end up face first onto the carpet.” 

“You appear to still be upright.”

“That was more by luck than anything else.”

Placing the mugs on a filing cabinet Tommy leant over my head and pushed the door closed before backing me up against it. I held my breath as he reached up and stroked my cheek, before tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

“I’d never let anything happen to you; you should know that by now.”

“Unless I’m risking your morning coffee.”

He smiled at me, and my legs turned to jelly. It was ridiculous that his smile could affect me so potently.

“Your safety is more important than my coffee.”

“And yet your behaviour just a few short moments ago disproves that completely.”

“Is there any way I can make it up to you?”

“Depends on what you have in mind.”

“Oh, it’s like that is it?”

One of his hands brushed my hip as he moved to lock the door, and I could feel my heart racing.

“It’s like any way you want.”

“ **Any** way?”

“Yes.”

He chuckled. “So many interesting possibilities.”

I rubbed my body against his in frustration. His smile turned wicked.

“Impatient my love?”

“No, not really. I mean, I was going to ask you if you wanted to do me on your desk, but I thought I should bring you your coffee first. I think that shows incredible patience on my part.”

“Incredible patience. I should give you a medal.”

“I don’t want a bloody medal!”

He cradled my face between his palms, “what do you want?”

“I want you.” 

“Here?”

“Unless you don’t want to. I mean, I don’t want to force you or...”

He pressed a finger to my lips, silencing me.

“Here is perfect. Just like you.”


End file.
